1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to anti-theft apparatuses and more specifically it relates to a security device for a coin operated washing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous anti-theft apparatuses have been provided in prior art that are adapted to prevent the unauthorized vandalism, damage and theft of various articles and machinery which must be protected. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.